


I'll Stay up All Night

by spazzgirl



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddles, Dealing with Nightmares, Established Relationship, F/M, fluff and some angst, romanogers - Freeform, steve wearing a dark blue cardigan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5732659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spazzgirl/pseuds/spazzgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sometimes she can’t sleep, but whenever she was with him, she felt at ease</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Stay up All Night

**There’s really no reason as to why this little fic is being written. I just wanted to write something fluffy and not kill anyone in my one-shots, because angst is always something I always write but I never have fun killing off my favorite characters ;__;**

**Anyways, it’s been like ages since I’ve written any fluff so like whatever.**

**Summary:** _sometimes she can’t sleep, but whenever she was with him, she felt at ease_

**Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used**

**ENJOY!!**

_Song used: Lullaby by Paradise Fears_

She tosses and turns in her sleep, she can feel the demons of her past haunting her. Whimpers escape her lips as she tries to escape the hellish nightmare. Startled, she wakes up in cold sweat, her breathing harsh and could feel her heart pounding against her chest. Shaking her head, she gets out of bed, putting on a gray wool knit sweater on and heading towards the kitchen.

Natasha begins to remind herself that she’s currently on an undercover mission as she pours herself a cold glass of watering. Groaning in frustration, the cool beverage doesn’t help at all, she still feels tense. Immediately she heads out in the front porch, hoping the cool night would help cool her off. The place she’s staying out is a small cabin house near a small town, apparently the person she’s looking for is a drug dealer who’s extremely good at covering his tracks.

“Can’t sleep,” she looks to her right and notice Steve’s on the swing. He has his sketchbook out on his lap, showing his latest drawing of the town at night. The blond gives her a smile on his bearded face, given the fact that this mission was going to be four months long, he gave up keeping his face cleaned. For some reason it suited him, it also didn’t help he was wearing a long white sleeve shirt and a dark navy blue cardigan alongside a pair of grey sweats.

“No, and it looks like you couldn’t either.” Natasha sometimes finds herself walking the soldier up whenever his PTSD gets the best of him.

“Well it’s not only nightmares but I keep getting antsy, and I don’t like to stay in one place forever.” He pats down on the empty spot besides him. “Care to join me?”

Nodding, she walks towards the swing and settles down. Both basking in the quiet cool night.

“So wanna talk about what the nightmare was about?”

Natasha just shrugged, “Sometimes it’s the same thing, old memories of being in the Red Room.” She lets out a shaky breathe. “But sometimes it’s me holding your bloody body.” The spy could feel the tears beginning to form as she recalled that hellish memory.

“Hey, hey,” he softly called out, “it’s all over now.” Gently, he wrapped his arms around her waist and began to comfort her. “That’s all in the past now, I’m here now,” he nuzzled her hair, “I’m here now, with you Talia.”

Natasha began to relax, ever since she told Steve her real name, it comforted her knowing that he was here with her. It was the first thing he said when he woke up from the hospital after his near death experience.

“Steve.”

“Hmm,” he looked down at the red head. “What is it?”

“I love you.”

He smiled back, “I love you too Talia.” Leaning down he gave her a small passionate kiss in which she deepened with the same emotion. Pulling back, he kissed his forehead, “How about we just stay here all night?”

“Hmm, sounds good.” She nestled against his chest.

Steve grabbed the blanket that laid behind them and covered them so they wouldn’t get too cold. The two swung back and forth on the porch swing, happily enjoying each other’s company in the quiet night. Steve’s soft humming began to lure Natasha to sleep. Knowing that he was here with her, brought comfort and began to relax allowing sleep to take over. He felt Natasha relax against him, smiling knowing that she was sleeping peacefully. Pushing a lock a hair behind her ear, kissed her head and began to gently sing a Gaelic lullaby his mother would sing to him when he was young.

** END **

**I couldn’t resist having Steve wear a cardigan here, I AM RUINED BECAUSE OF CHRIS EVANS WEARING A CARDIAGAN!!! Also I have a thing for having a beard, again, you can all thank Mr. Chris Evans for that too.**


End file.
